End of the Line
by StanaOmniaVincit
Summary: An angsty little drabble scene between Root and Shaw. Disclaimer: I own nothing.


"Ms. Groves how are you Ms. Shaw doing with the objective?" Harold's voice relayed over the coms as the two raced up a staircase, gun wielding enemies in tow.

"Well, we could use some assistance if John could get his sorry ass up here." Shaw said before Root could reply.

"I'm sorry Ms. Shaw, Mr. Reese is…indisposed…at the moment." Harold said suspiciously.

"That's just his way of saying I'm getting my assed kicked." John said quietly as gunshots rang out behind him.

"We're at the roof Harold." Root said, pushing the roof access door open and letting Shaw slide in before her.

"Got any plans to get out of this?" Shaw said, backing up slowly on the gravel expanse of the rooftop, her gun pointed at the door they had just come through.

"She's working on it." Root said, shooting off a bullet as one of the men pushed through the door.

"Root, I'm almost out of bullets, so we better have a solution fast." Shaw said, popping off two more rounds as two men came through the door. "There's more of them then we have bullets." She said shooting another man who came through the door.

"We'll just have to be creative then, now won't we sweetie." Root said with a grin as she shot another one of the men.

"That's five down root, there's still at least ten guys left, and they're not just gonna back down." Shaw said as she moved closer to Root on the roof.

"There's an electronic crane on the roof next door, in two minutes there will be an electricity spike that gives her access to the controls. That's when we go." Root said as she shot another one of the men.

"Two minutes is a long time when there's this many guys Root." Shaw said gruffly.

"At least we're together." Root said with a smile, shooting another one of the men.

"They're gonna stop coming one by one soon. They're gonna ambush the door." Shaw said, realizing time was running low.

"One minute and fifteen seconds Sameen."

"That's too long Root!" Shaw said, pushing them both behind an air duct on the roof as seven men came rushing out the door all at once.

"We need to be on that side of the roof." Root said, gesturing towards the other side.

"Well we're on this side, and there's no way we're getting to that side without getting hit so we need a new plan. And fast." Shaw said, peeking out from behind the duct and shooting blindly.

"In one minute, on the building south of us there will be a window washing platform just in reach of jumping, in between two floors. Use the controls to move the platform and shoot out the window of the lower floor, follow that to the basement and there will be a sewage tunnel you can follow directly east and come out a manhole onto the sidewalk." Root relayed.

"Two people cant jump on one platform, it'll give out." Shaw said.

"You'll jump first, you have bullets left to shoot the window out if I don't make it across" Root said.

"This doesn't sound like a good plan Root." Shaw said.

"It's too late for another one, now jump." Root said as she pushed Shaw in the direction of the ledge and watched as she jumped onto the platform across the building.

"Hurry up." Shaw yelled.

"I like it when you're bossy." Root said with a grin as she stepped up on the ledge, ready to jump.

Just as she was ready to make her jump two bullets hit her in the dead center of her back and she let out a yelp.

"Root!" Shaw screamed as she watched the bullets rip through her body.

Root let out a cough and put her hand to her ear saying "Move the platform for her please"

Shaw gripped onto the platform handle as it started moving slowly downward.

"Just jump, we'll figure it out when you're over here!" Shaw yelled across.

"You know what sweetie? I always said that a good end would be a privilege. And I think this is my end." Root said as another bullet ripped through her body.

"Root no! Jump!" Shaw yelled again.

"Maybe someday Sameen?" Root coughed out, titling her head to the side.

"Someday." Shaw nodded as she watched Root smile and walk off the edge of the roof.


End file.
